gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle
Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle is a videogame made by In-Verse Productions, is the fourth entry of the very famed Re: Vengeance series. Is still rated T For Teen despite the appeal, but still enough for also a PEGI 16 rating, and a multiplatform release, and being the first game being released in portable markets. The sequel, Mark of the Bloody Soul ''is set 13 years later. And this marks the end of the Two-part arc named "The tales of Claire". Story An Angel named Nemesis organizes a Tournament to bring Claire, her "counterpart", to fight the last time. As Nemesis reveals herself that she was behind all the chaos all along. Behind Savio's, Nathalie's, Alessandro's, and the Lewis' plans, and she'll try to "purify" Claire. Keith from his part will fight his former friend Alessandro into an ultimate battle. Until one of them die for good. This story also has one motif aside of Darkness, love, a love who was mentioned earlier, but refused and forbidden to reveal... Characters Martin Empire *Claire Edwards: Runaway Countess of Martin Empire. *Keith Laurent: Claire's servant and a Dark Creature. *Mireya Bagliore: Martin Empire's Maid. *Raoul Giovanni: Martin Empire's Gardener. *Ferdinand Torres: Martin Empire's Chef. *Eric Faustus: Martin Empire's House Steward. House of Stroheim *Aiden Spencer: New Duchess of Stroheim. *Jean Burtory: Butler and House Steward of Stroheim. *Cynthia LaSalle: Stroheim's Maid. Heroes *Eirian Gallagher: An agent who's a good friend of the heroes. *Cossette de Colde: An agent of the Government. *Ariel Bricio: Member of the International Task Force. *Gretchen Lewis: One of the Lewis' twins. *Benjamin Lewis: One of the Lewis' twins. Others *Joseph "Joey" Chrysler: Now he's a male supermodel. *Celina Laurent: Adoptive sister of Keith Laurent. ''Axis of Legendary Heroes *Éclair "Némesis" Masters: She's an angel but also a spectrum who looks like Claire but she's evil. And almost everyone on the city believes in her. *Alessandro "Bianco" Quattrini: He's the butler of Nemesis and the enemy of Keith, also a fellow Dark one and known Opera singer. *Brenda "Vita" : She's a crazy girl who thinks that is witch, who uses necromancy and looks like Aiden. *Cecil "Bleed" Ray-Valencia: A man who looks like Eirian, he's an emo who likes to make himself hurt. *Doménico "Thanatos" Lombardi: Former Bodyguard of Savio, he's now in service of Nemesis and has an Underworld Weapon. Trivia *This game introduces a new element known as the Combo Gauge, in where you need to fulfill it with doing many combo attacks as possible. *This is In-Verse first game with Fanservice aimed at both audiences. Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Action games Category:Action Games Category:Action Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStaion Vita Games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:Video Games Category:Games